1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a tray for placing two digital cards with different sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
There are two types of subscriber identity module (SIM) cards that are commonly used. One type is a conventional SIM card with a larger size. The other type is a micro SIM card with a smaller size. Most of electronic devices only provide one card slot for fixing one of the two types of SIM cards, thus rendering the devices less flexible.